Path Of Stone
by apple2011
Summary: The Weeping angels are a race of statues that move when no one is looking and they have turned their twisted attention to Harry Potter the true boy who lived, while his twin gets all the credit they take Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley into their midst to train them as Angels. Their plan is to convert all wizards into a food supply and only Harry and Ginny can make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

Path of an Angel

"_He will be chosen"_ , three angelic statues stood side by side, opposite them was a house, to all but them it was invisible but they stood with their hands covering their eyes they sensed the raw power emanating from the walls. A man walked by them paying no attention to the statues, when a flicker of movement caught his eye, he looked behind the statues expecting to see someone, no one was there. Severus Snape moved on, he had been looking for the house for two months now, two months since the Potter's had vanished, The dark Lord had told him to find the house and tell him and that is exactly what he intended to do but he felt someone of something was watching, Lily Potter had given birth to twins in July and Snape was supposed to find a way in, and take them to the mercy of the dark lord. But if the empty street was anything to go by he would not have much luck but he kept hearing a voice in the back of his head

"_The true heir will rise"_ it came again the voice was soft and feminine but Snape found it slightly threatening,

"Who's there?" he demanded wand raised, the dark mark was unconcealed on his arm, in honesty he worked for the Order but if he did not follow through with his orders he would be killed instantly, then he turned. All but two of the statues had gone, one was staring at him, a sick smile was spread across it's stone face and Snape pointed his wand

"What are you?" he asked when suddenly something wrapped around his neck, a stone arm. He coughed and spluttered but suddenly the angelic statue was inches, pointed stone teeth lay inches from his face, his eyes widened as the statue moved back slightly

"_Look into my eyes_" the voice demanded, Snape was restrained and claws forced his eyes open as a pair of blank stone eyes glared into him, his head exploded in pain and before he could scream a stone hand covered his mouth, he shook in agony as he felt is mind being squeezed and ripped apart, his memories began to twist and merge and he felt as if he was internally turning to stone, his inside melted and he gave one last gasp of pain, then he fell silent. Instead the statues released him and Snape suddenly had a pair of dull grey eyes

"The boy will be ours" he proclaimed, he saw through the enchantment on the house and saw the secret keepers trace. Each statue suddenly smiled darkly, inside Snape's mind was a weeping angel, it had taken over his mind and body, with only one purpose in mind: Take the chosen one.

One year later

Celebrations echoed around the street of the wizarding world, witches and wizards openly celebrated on the streets in triumph that Lord Voldemort was no more, they toasted their saviour: Daniel Potter who had somehow destroyed the Dark Lord and had kept his family safe all through it, the celebrations provided perfect cover for what looked like Severus Snape, like a shadow he crept through the parties and around the celebrating wizards, he ignored their offers to join in the party and scowled when one tried to shake his hand, instead he took a side alley down into London centre and slipped into Westminster Abbey, it was mostly empty and Snape found it easy to sneak into a dusty room with four statues, Snape covered his eyes with his hands

"_Sisters I bring news" _he spoke telepathically

"_What?" _came three consecutive voices

"They believe the other boy to be the chosen one" Snape told the Angels

"_Why?" _

"_The curse that hit Harry Potter released magic to scar the other boy, Dumbledore believes it to be this boy_" a sneer was fixed on Snape's face under his hands as if amazed by the wizard's stupidity

"_And how will this affect the true chosen one" _

"_James Potter has already switched Godfathers and made this boy his successor to the potter fortune, Lily has begun playing with the other boy more than Harry and few can visit as they are unaware of his location" _Snape answered eagerly

"_This could be good for us! If he is neglected then we can train and raise him, he will follow the plan like all of us" _the angels relayed enthusiastically

"_He has shown signs of our power, faster than light speed, the ability to feed off living things and move them through time with a touch, he can turn to stone if desired and an image of him becomes an angel" _Snape told them, he had destroyed every photo of the boy as the risk of the image coming alive and killing the potters was to great 

"_and they remain unaware?" _The angels asked

"_They are absorbed with fame and greed, they have paid little attention to the true chosen one" _Snape informed them, the angels smiled beneath their hands. The Potters neglect would be the centre stone of their plan

"_Then watch the boy, ensure his powers remain unnoticed, ensure he will accept us, and make sure you never allow anyone to know the real Severus Snape is dead" _they ordered, Snape removed his hands and the angels were gone. He smiled, the stupidity of the Wizarding world would allow the angels to take it, and Harry Potter's mistreatment would give them a weapon they could never replace.

Seven Years Later

"Stupid boy" Lily Potter shrieked "That is for your brother if you want something you ask". Her tone was cold and unwelcoming as a thirsty Harry gulped down a glass of water left on the table, his brother and Ron Weasley were busy outside while he was left to his own devices, most of the time he studied but his father in a fit of rage had thrown his books out of the window, he knew more than his brother but they still practically worshipped him. It had been true for most of his childhood, his brother was always favoured and he had taken full advantage of it, he never missed a chance to put Harry down or remark on his amazing powers that had killed Voldemort, not that the coward ever used his name. James and Lily were distant to him and would ignore him most of the time, James would get angry with his eldest son and would always compare him to Daniel unaware that Harry was much smarter and more powerful than that arrogant brat.

"Sorry" he muttered, Lily glared at him

"Now upstairs, Siruis is coming to see Daniel and we don't need you making the place look untidy" she hissed pointing to the ceiling, Harry looked down when he heard a voice

"I don't want to go!" a girl yelled, outside a girl with a broomstick was being ushered away by Ron and Daniel. Daniel was only seven but the signs of being spoilt flew off him, puppy fat rolled off his stomach and his pudgy face was in a constant state of arrogance.

"Girls can't play and you need to do what I say because I killed You-Know-Who" he ordered nastily, the red haired girl ran inside close to tears, Lily ignored her and rushed outside to make sure her son was ok, Harry saw the girl and took a more comforting approach

"Are you ok?" He asked worried, she shook her head

"I came here to meet Daniel Potter but just told me to get lost, and then he said that he was better because he was a boy and Ron agreed with him, at home he would have stuck up for me but here he worships that brat" she told him sadly, then she looked up  
"Who are you? Ron never said Daniel had a brother" the girl remarked, Harry sighed sadly

"Few people do" he sighed, the girl looked at him sympathetically

"I know what you mean, I'm the only girl in my family and no one pays attention to me" she told him placing a hand on his shoulder, Harry smiled

"I'm Ginny" she introduced. Harry shook her hand

"Harry" he replied, he had never had someone that talked to him like that, Dumbledore his godfather was always nice to him but he was busy at Hogwarts and any children Daniel bought home ignored him

"Hi Harry, so what do you do?" she asked not knowing anything about the boy, Harry shrugged

"Well mostly I read and practise magic" he told her sheepishly, the girl looked eager suddenly

"You can do magic!" she squealed excitedly, Harry opened his palm and a soft ball of light hovered in the air

"Wow, can you teach me?" Ginny demanded, she had only seen magic performed by her parents but someone not much older than her was able to do it maybe she could to. Harry nodded happy to find someone who was interested in him

"Sure, let's go upstairs" he told her, she grabbed his arm as he led her up the steps of Potter Manor, it was large and was brought with a mixture of family money and money from the prophet from interviews his parents did, it was three floors and had around seven bedrooms, one for Lilly and James, two for Daniel to keep his toys, two guest rooms, one for Sirius when he arrived and the smallest for Harry. Ginny didn't mind the small bedroom as Harry led sat on the bed

"So can you teach me magic?" she asked quickly

"Ok well to make the light first you need to…". As the weeks and days went on Ginny and Harry spent more and more time together, every time Ron came to play with Daniel, Ginny would go to Harry where they would learn magic together, it only took a few months for Ginny to catch up to Harry's level and by August they were both studying Seventh year spells, Ron and Daniel ignored them both during this time but Daniel had developed a crush on Ginny and would leave the room whenever she was in it.

"Happy Birthday Daniel" came a cry from downstairs; Harry and Ginny were alone in Harry's room as his family threw a party for his brother, forgetting his Birthday was also today.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Ginny told him, she gave him a wrapped parcel, Harry was amazed he had never got a present from anyone except his godfather and eagerly unwrapped it, inside was a moving picture of the two of them,

"Thanks Ginny" Harry replied wrapping her in a hug. Unknown to both of them a pair of grey eyes watched them from a distance, a greasy haired man who watched the scene play out

"_Sisters" _he called mentally with his face in his hands

"_What" _came the reply, Snape quickly informed them of the developments of the past few months and the bond that had emerged between the two children

"_This is good" _Snape was surprised although in his mind he was an angel he was still young compared to his sisters, he only knew the basics of the plan while the elder Angels knew the rest.

"_With a bond like this, the girl is to slightly neglect by her family , they receive credit for the boy's friendship and want to make sure he and the other boy are friends, the girl is not as neglected as Harry but her mind could be useful if we take them both"_ Snape knew this was an order

"_When?" _he asked,

"_Today, soon, how many of us are in the manor" _, Snape laughed knowing that the Potter's took many gifts

"_The fools accepted nine gifts, some are younglings" _Snape informed them

"_Good, make you way into the party with the old man, then you can present him with a gift, the gift will be one of us and we will take him and the girl away, then we can train him as one of us" _The angels demanded, Snape smirked his mind held some recollection of his old life and inside he was ready to exert revenge on the Potter family and taking their son was just a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Path of an Angel: Chapter 2

"Snape?! James stated as the greasy haired man walked into the room, his cold eyes linked with James for a second but turned away,

"Severus, so glad you could come" Dumbledore greeted, he too had just arrived at the party, he was surprised to see the potions master but if it was a chance for James and Severus to start anew he would take it. Snape sneered and James and smiled at Lily who smiled back but much more weakly, the room was mostly silent now

"I have a present" Snape began, from the background Daniel Potter raced forward uncaring of who the man was but wanting a gift, Snape's eyes locked with his and he stopped a few feet short of the intimidating person.

"For Harry Potter" Snape finished, Dumbledore lit up, few people remembered it was his birthday too and only he and Remus had got a present for the boy, Lily and James had also forgotten evidently and he decided to ask them about it, parents of the boy who lived or not he knew this fame and wealth had got to their heads.

"What about me" Daniel stropped, Snape glared at him

"I prefer to give gifts to people with some potential" he sneered,

"What are you implying?" James demanded suddenly, Snape looked at him as the man marched forward then James stopped, for some reason his childhood enemy was looking more threatening than normal, his eyes were a dark grey and his flesh was a sickly white, thinking about it he decided to leave it. Then two children walked down the stairs

"Did someone call" Harry Potter asked, Lily and James suddenly gave him a fierce glare while Snape greeted the boy

"Harry Potter?" he asked, when Harry nodded Snape waved his wand and a human sized statue appeared in the room, it was a beautifully sculpted Angel, its wings hung down slightly and it looked like it was weeping, Lily smiled at the beauty of it then frowned when she realised it wasn't Daniel who got it

"Thank you Sev, it will go lovely next to the Cherubs" she declared looking into the garden, sure enough four Cherubs on stood apart with space in the middle, inside Snape was smirking this was going to well, the angel would remove the wards and tonight they would take the two

"Harry what do you say to Professor Snape?" Lily barked harshly, her tone did not go unnoticed and Dumbledore was looking at her in shock

"Thank you Professor" Harry complied, there was something about this man he couldn't quite place, like something was inside him looking at him. Ginny shook his arm and he knew she felt it too, Lily levitated the statue and placed it outside in the centre of the Cherubs. Harry took a look at the statue and for a second he was sure he saw a smile between its fingers. James was glaring at the statue in disgust and vowed to accidently break it tomorrow, when he noticed it seemed to have moved a few inches, it seemed to be looking at Harry; James shrugged it off and went off to find Sirius. Harry and Ginny saw the atmosphere of the party and quickly departed upstairs

"Harry did you feel that?" Ginny asked immediately, Harry looked at her

"Yes, did you, like that statue was…" He began

"Looking at us" she finished "and that man Snape he felt like his skin was being worn like a suit, like underneath a new person was making him do those things". Harry nodded

"Well Dumbledore sent me a transfiguration book, so want to play our game? He asked trying to relive the tension. The Duo spent the next hour wandlessly transfiguring objects into animals and fighting them against each other, then repairing them. They were halfway through a battle between a lion and a panther when they noticed someone watching them,

"Uncle Albus" Harry remarked, the old man did not often leave the party except to say goodbye and give him a present but whatever his intentions for coming upstairs he certainly didn't expect to see an eight and seven year old doing some of the most complex transfiguration known to wizard kind without a wand.

"Harry, Ginny may an old man enquire to where you learnt that?" he asked interested

"We taught ourselves" Ginny answered brightly turning her Panther back into a vase, Dumbledore was amazed

"What else did you teach "yourselves?" he asked suspiciously

"Defence, charms, History, Potions" Ginny counted "Would you like to play professor?".

"Perhaps I will endeavour on this journey, what are the rules?" Dumbledore asked, Ginny laughed

"Nothing that will break the ceiling" she told him. The next hour was spent with Harry and Ginny teaming up to defeat Dumbledore's phoenix and ended when Ginny made a small Dragon which ended up leaving the roof black a smiling Dumbledore fixed it with a wave

"Well I must get back to the party I am afraid, but we must discuss more about your attitude to magic" Dumbledore told them brightly before walking back down the stairs enthralled about the children magic levels. Ginny and Harry high fived that they had managed to confuse the professor when two boys walked up the stairs

"Daniel, I thought you were at the party" Harry questioned coldly,

"Shut Up! I'm better than you at everything" Daniel childishly spat out before turning to Ginny

"Ginny, I think it might be an idea for us to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend" he announced holding his hand to her. Ginny pulled a face  
"No thank you Daniel" she told him, Daniel scowled

"What I'm the chosen one and I say you will go out with me " he ordered,

"Come on Ginny" Ron encouraged, Ginny shook her head

"No!" she hissed, Daniel turned on Harry  
"It's all your fault" he cried throwing a punch, then Harry felt something cover his skin and Daniel cried in pain  
"AHHHHh" he screeched, Lily raced up the stairs

"What have you done you nasty child" she snapped at Harry before wrapping Daniel in a soothing hug  
"Ginny get away from him" Ron demanded, Ginny shook her head

"It's his fault for punching him" Ginny insisted standing beside Harry, Lily looked ready to slap her when her eyes glazed over. She looked shocked

"The wards have fallen" she announced, then came a cry

"The statue!" No one had any idea who said it but they all raced down the stairs, Harry saw his statue had moved and was standing plainly with arms at its sides.  
"What is that?" James roared at Snape, two things happened at the same time, Snape clutched his head in pain before raising in the air, then another statue appeared, it was similar but it was angry, it had claws inches away from Molly Weasley's face and sharpened teeth were glaring at her, then Harry noticed the other one had moved

"There" he shouted, all heads turned to see the first statue inches away from the back door, Then Molly Weasley screamed, she was on the floor, the statue had knocked her side, then Harry realised

"They don't move if you're looking" he explained, the party was split in two each watching a statue when the front door smashed open, another statue, the momentarily distracted Party led to James, Arthur and Minerva being Incapacitated and the first statue hand smashing through the front door, then came the panic, floods of people surged out of the windows and apparated away, the angels moved in flashes as people saw and ignored them. Then another window broke and three more angels entered the house, two in the living room, one in the doorway, the kitchen, and the hall.  
"Upstairs" Lily ordered ushering Daniel and Ron away from the advancing statues, she obviously thought they were coming for Daniel and pushed him inside the bedroom. Then Harry saw them reaching out to touch people, each person they touched vanished into thin air and one was at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Harry and Ginny

"_Reducto" _Lily shouted, the spell rebounded and Lily jumped out of the way as the upstairs bathroom erupted in dust, Harry and Ginny made the mistake of looking and when they turned back the Angel was inches away, it's fangs exposed and hands reaching out to them, they both walked backwards ensuring to look at their attacker the whole time, Harry cast his most powerful stunner but it bounced straight of and hit Ginny, she managed to summon a shield but the statue's finger brushed against her chest, she vanished.

"No" Harry cried shocked at losing his only friend, the angel turned to him and he knew he had to save her, so he blinked. He felt a stone finger jab into his chest and he felt like falling for a moment. Then he opened his eyes, he was in a dark room, he was surrounded by statues all with their hands covering their eyes, he saw Ginny and rushed towards her. All through this one thought echoed through the angels heads

_We have them_

"What are you!" Harry demanded loudly, his arm was wrapped around Ginny as she looked at her captors with fear, one of the angels looked up and Harry watched and blinked as it pointed to the others, he looked confused but then understood, he covered his face with his hands.

_We are the weeping Angels_ , Harry gasped, he heard their voices

"Ginny do what I do" he instructed, he covered his face again and thought

_Why did you bring us here? _

_You are one of us _came a hundred voices,

"_No I'm not I'm not stone" _Harry thought, he head Ginny echo his thoughts but a low laugh entered their minds

"_No, then why did the other boy break his hand_" The angels laughed

"_he did Harry" _Ginny informed him,

"_She too is part Angel but not as much" _remarked the statues

"_What do you want with us?" _he demanded angrily

"_To save you" _they replied

"_From what?" _Ginny asked, then she gasped and Harry did to as their memoires unravelled before them, He saw the first time James hit him, The first time Lily forgot his Birthday, how happy he had been to get a gift from Remus and how angered as James threw it on the fire. He saw his brother's arrogance and then his memoires changes, he saw a girl alone and sad as her brothers called her ago and ran off, how her mother simply told her to bake or cook instead of helping her. He saw the name calling from Daniel and how happy she had been to find a friend… Harry.

"_From them" _came the Angels unanimous reply

"_What will you do with us" _Ginny asked worried about herself and her friend

"_Train you, not as a wizard but as a Weeping Angel, the lonely assassins, you will learn everything we know and you will help us, you will have your revenge on the families who hated and ignored you and those who were kind to you will be rewarded" _the voices explained. Harry didn't know how to feel, he always wanted a family or someone to care for him and here were hundreds offering themselves. Ginny felt the same, and she took Harry's hand  
"_Will you join, will you be the Angels blade, will the two of you restore the angels to glory" _asked the voices, Harry and Ginny thought the same thing

"_Yes" _

Two weeks later

I'm sorry Molly there has been no sign of them, any of those lost at the party have been deemed dead or missing, including Ginny and Harry" Dumbledore said grimly, he sighed, Lily and James were unaffected mostly by this and were lapping up the press attention something Dumbledore was not happy about, he saw now the poor boy was neglected at home and how the chosen one was the wizard equivalent of Dudley Dursley.

"Oh Albus" Molly sobbed, they sat in the living room of the burrow, Arthur and Molly hugged as the loss of a child hit them, Molly knew she had neglected her daughter but she didn't mean to, with so many older boys she focused on them more than her. The press had exploded when they heard of the vent and the ministry stepped in to soothe people's worries that statues couldn't move, Dumbledore had spent hours in the library and searching to find out what had attacked but had found nothing, he just prayed the children were alright.

"Albus doesn't Snape know anything?" Arthur asked,  
"For the last something years one of the creatures was inside Snape's mind, it had him under control however his mind suffered tremendous damage and it will take the healers months or years to fully fix him" Dumbledore explained

"We don't even have a picture of Ginny to remember her" Molly realised bursting into another wave of tears, Dumbledore then reached inside his robes and produced a picture of the two children

"Here" he said gently

"Don't the Potters want it "Arthur questioned, Dumbledore sighed

"No they don't" was all he said, Arthur took the picture and gave it to his wife, the two kids were waving at them from the portrait

"Thank you" Molly spluttered as she put the picture on a shelf, without realising it a single look of hunger passed on the portrait's Harry and Ginny's face. Ginny bared fangs but closed her mouth as Molly looked at the portrait in despair not noticing the monsters within.


	3. Chapter 3

Path of an Angel: Chapter 3

Six years later

**As a note Pettigrew is working with the order in this one and was forgiven for betraying the Potters (saying he was tortured into it) **

The man ran quickly through the twisting corridors, he was in a panic and sprinted like a madman through his own home, his pale face was dripping with sweat and he breathed heavily.

"You thought you could run?" came a female voice, the man gasped and started running down a second corridor leading of

"Not this way" came a man's voice, his face fell, Lucius Malfoy was in trouble. For years he had ducked and dodged through politics ignoring the threats and crushing them and now, he felt nothing but fear. He turned around to run again but a small rough hand grabbed his chest, then with immense strength he was flung like a ragdoll to the floor

"You can never betray us, we always know" the female hissed kicking him in the stomach  
"Please no" Lucius begged, he sobbed loudly as if trying to attract attention

"The angels always know" the man hissed angrily  
"I didn't mean to" he cried "Dumbledore wanted to know more and he thought I would know, he made me". Tears streamed down his face as he cowered in terror

"And you told more than you need to, Dumbledore knows of the Weeping Angels and he knows we were taken by them, we needed to remain ambiguous, your interference will luckily cause minimal damage" was the reply he got. Lucius cowered in terror as the two stepped into the light, and gasped. The boy looked like a young James Potter with his black hair streaked with grey flakes, the girl was Ginny Weasley: her long red hair striped with the same shade, then his face fell: their skin was stone, pure stone. Their eyes blank and grey and their mouths were horrors enough with sharp dagger like teeth occupying them, their hands were clawed and their nails looked strong enough to cut a man in half

"Please have mercy" he begged, "I can still help you". A smile crossed Ginny's face

"No we will not traitor, you helped those we left behind and you will suffer a traitor's death" she hissed fiercely

"No" Lucius begged, his face distorted with fear as before he could blink the boy had his arm around his neck and his other hand resting on the side of his head

"No!" Lucius whispered, then with a jolt of pain and a loud cracking noise he fell to the floor, dead.

"God he was a suck up" Ginny remarked, Harry smiled at her

"Told you he would betray us eventually, if not for the Order's new mind tests we would have planted an Angel inside him" He told her smiling, Ginny sighed and reverted to her flesh form, Harry did the same

"Mind tests" she said in disbelief "Statues were the Wizarding world's greatest fear after the attack, and now they we fall into the shadows but kept alive by a test to ensure humans are not under control". Harry nodded in agreement as he to changed into his flesh form

"Soon it won't matter" he comforted her. The past six years had seen Harry and Ginny grow much closer, they were closer than twins and every second of the day was shared between them. It had been that way since the Angels began training the two, he training was tough with them forced into a dark room and told to defend themselves from any number of angels, they had grown better over the years and could take on several blindfolded, the two had also been shown to use their angel powers: both could take on their true Angel form and move faster than light in or out of it, they fed off time energy by stalking victims and sending them back in time with a touch, they mastered almost all spells without a wand and had immense physical and magical strength brought on by their Angel blood. However there was one undeniable difference between them and angels... they could move when someone was looking, this ability had given them the chance to become Blades of the Angels, agents in a sense, they carried out any task assigned ranging from spying on someone or assassination.

"Anyway before we go back hungry?" Harry asked Ginny slyly, she grinned evilly  
"What's on the menu?" she asked interested

"Death eater with a side of squib?" Harry suggested with a smile prompting a laugh from the girl,

"Why not" Ginny decided taking Harry's hand, then they vanished.

From his perch a small rat watched the whole thing, with a flash he was a human again and Peter Pettigrew stood up, he saw best his friend's lost break Malfoy's neck and saw how calmly the girl had watched and agreed to eat someone! he had to tell Dumbledore and was already on his way to a fireplace

"Grimmuald Place" he squeaked throwing in a handful of floo powder, within a moment he was in the living room of his friends home, the man in question jumping in shock as he appeared

"Wormtail what the hell?" Sirius bellowed spilling hot tea down his shirt

"I saw him!" Peter squealed, Sirius looked confused

"Who?" he asked,  
"Harry Potter, he killed Lucius Malfoy" he explained quickly summarising what he saw

"Are you sure?" Sirius demanded, Peter nodded

"I'll get Dumbledore" Sirius decided running to the fireplace, Peter sat down, he had seen many things as a rat but this had been the scariest, a stone child snap the neck of a man he was sent to watch.

Later

"Ginny we are being followed" Harry declared, behind them was a man who seemed to follow every street they did

"Who is it?" Ginny wondered aloud, Harry shrugged

"I have no idea" Harry answered also wondering the identify of their purser

"Should we call the Angels?" Ginny suggested, Harry shook his head  
"Nah, if your still hungry we can eat him when he find out" He told her, they had both feasted on the energy of several people, sending them to different eras and enjoying the energy given off.

"We can ambush them here" Ginny decided pointing at a small alley, both teens melted inside, their stone forms unveiled and their claws positioned to pounce, then the man came in. Harry's claws and strength forced him into a wall as he lunged forward grabbing his neck

"Who are you" Ginny demanded as the man squirmed trying to escape from the stone grip, Then Harry looked at the man, he seemed familiar. He had shabby clothes that had been patched up time and time again, his hair was light brown and flecked with grey, Harry's face portrayed shock when he realised who it was  
"Remus?" he asked. The man nodded

"Harry?" the man responded noticing his attacker for the first time, Harry's stone fingers slipped from his throat, the man took a moment to regain his breath

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked suspiciously

"Following you, Peter saw you and Mundugus saw you in the street, Dumbledore and you parents are on their way" Remus explained, Harry took one look and Ginny

"We need to go" was all he said, she nodded in agreement

"Where have you been Harry?" Remus asked, Harry took a sad look at his godfather

"Goodbye" was all he said as they emerged from the alley, then he felt the jab of a wand

"Stay where you are" His father barked, fury raged through Harry and before James could comprehend it, Harry spun round threw the wand to the side twisted his arm, a loud crunch and a yelp of pain signified the break and Harry threw the man to the ground.  
"_Stupefy" _he saw his mother yell, the red light soared towards him but his stone hand deflected the spell, Ginny had already zoomed towards her and scratched her face, three deep bloody lines caused Lily to cry in pain as she was thrown to the floor.

"We need to go" Harry began as ten Order members appeared out of thin air, they saw James and Lily and Ginny's bloody claw, it took less than a second before cursed began flying. Harry deflected them easily, most bounced off his stone skin as did the ones aimed at Ginny,  
"Don't kill them" Harry warned, Ginny nodded. Harry dived forward and smashed his stone hand against the side of a pink haired woman's head, she collapsed and Harry used her body to absorb a curse and throw Sirius Black to the floor, Ginny meanwhile had taken the wooden leg off Mad eye and thrown his wand to the side, the man lunged for his wand as Ginny's foot collided with his skull and he fell into unconscious. Harry wandlessly transfigured a window into a hawk which dived down and distracted a man Harry had never seen while Ginny stunned him, Mundungus Fletcher was about to fire a curse at Ginny but a stone hand wrapped around his throat and threw him into a wall, a few ribs were broken but nothing major. The two began systematically incapacitating the various order members and after a few minutes not a single one was left standing

"That was easy" Ginny smirked as a jet of red light knocked her to the ground, Harry spun around knowing already what had caused it, the elder wand. Before he could move the elder wand was wielded again and Harry found himself falling into unconsciousness.

Flashback

_"Faster" the Angel hissed as the children ran at speed towards a training dummy, it stood as still as its skin of stone but it's eyes were transfixed upon them._

_"Faster" it sounded in their heads, the two children were attempting to disarm and attack a training dummy but it moved at double the speed they did, each time they got close they fell behind, then Ginny moved in the opposite direction to Harry, catching the dummy as it sped away_

_"Well done you have learned the most important rule of a lonely assassin, do not rely on you strength or powers no, use logic and planning to defeat your enemy"_ _the two children bowed deeply as the angel vanished from the room._

"_They will be powerful" a voice warned_

_"No, they will be unstoppable"._

_Harry and Ginny stood in a dark room, their eyes moving to every possible corner of the room they were in, suddenly something moved behind them. Then something in front, Harry took a breath when an Angel lunged towards him, He sidestepped and looked at it ensuring it would not move as a second Angel grabbed Ginny from behind, Harry turned to help when the angel he had been staring at hold him in the air by his neck _

_"Too slow" came a voice_

_Ginny and Harry stood with their hands covering their faces in a dark room, a older greyer statue faced them_

_"Your training has come along well" it told them "and it is time to complete your first mission, a man named Severus Snape is still alive at the wizards hospital, he is protected by aurrors and knows more than he should.. kill him" the angel demanded"_

_"Of course Elder" they replied obediently as the leader of all Angels stood before them, a smile flashed across its face_

_"Good do this and you will be accepted as blades" _

_Snape lay in the bed immobile, two men stood by his bed with wands in hand. One of the healers had screamed and they were expecting an attack, what they were not expecting was a small red haired girl to run into the room, tears flooded down her face_

_"Please Help" she pleaded "A statue killed my dad". The two men looked at each other, the moving statues had been feared for years now since their attack and rumour was magic didn't stop them  
"You go" the first man ordered, he looked ready to argue but took one look at the sobbing girl and sprinted out the room_

_"You'll be fine" the aurror soothed as the girl began to sob_

_"I know, but you won't" she growled suddenly jabbing him in the chest, in a second he was gone leaving behind no trace of him ever existing, Ginny walked over to the bed as she heard the second man scream, she knew Harry had dealt with him_

_"Sorry Snape but end of the line" she hissed gently placing her hands on his head, he gasped in pain as Ginny forced his head to the side breaking it instantly. As Harry walked in she turned and grinned at him  
"Were Blades now" she exclaimed pulling him into a hug _


	4. Chapter 4

Path Of An Angel: Chapter 4

**Please Review**

The order of the Phoenix sat around the dining table of number 12 Grimmauld place, most pressing ice or drinking healing potions while clutching different parts of the body, all were murmuring angrily and Dumbledore waited for silence before beginning

"Know as some will know we had a very unexpected event occur today" he began calmly

"You can say that again, half the order was half killed today" Tonks retorted, Dumbledore held up a hand

"I will try to explain the best I can, two months ago Lucius Malfoy came to me in a panic! he was hysterical saying he had worked out something, something that could change the face of the world" he explained, the order was looking at him with a mixture of shock and revulsion "I asked him why he had come to me and he said that even if the dark lord had been alive he would have been helpless... I asked him what was wrong and what he said chilled me to the bone

_"They are coming, they are coming, they will feed of all wizards and soon"_ _Lucius began desperately_

_"What will?" Dumbledore asked demandingly _

_"The Angels, the Weeping Angels" Lucius squeaked in terror, Dumbledore frowned_

_"What are they?"he asked calmly, Lucius looked at him quizzically _

_"Potter Manor, six years ago" was his answer, Dumbledore was suddenly paying much more attention_

_"Harry? Ginny?" he asked the sweating blond man who nodded vigorously _

_"Statues that can move, well when you not looking, yes... they took both children but I have no idea where they are" Lucius told him slowly _

_"Start from the beginning" Dumbledore advised calmly _

_"Three years ago a man approached me, he asked for some information on Fudge in exchange for a huge amount, I agreed and told him what he needed to know, for the next year he approached me several more times demanding more and more, then one month ago he came he told me that his employers were going to kill him and to talk to Snape, Snape was in St Mungos so when the man left I thought it worth a visit, I looked inside his mind and I saw... I saw the truth. They ripped his mind apart in order to get closer to the Potter's then they took them, but Snape's mind was connected to... them! and I saw the truth, they want the wizarding world as a food source, something they can live of forever. You see they have all the resources, they stole the philosophers stone not Quirrel when the Potter boy exposed him, they have a way into the castle when the Basilisk unlocked them in the chamber when it was opened, I know not of their whole plan but if they locked away us and fed us elixir it would be a food source forever".  
"Why did you not alert anyone?" Dumbledore asked slightly suspicious, Lucius snorted_

_"When I arrived home the angels contact was lying in the entrance to my manor in a puddle of his own blood, something attacked him, something tore him into pieces... it was a warning but then I found out the rest of their plan" Lucius stuttered, he closed his eyes_

_"They need to weaken the Ministry __but they are not able to that much, they cannot move so it would take hundreds to overpower the whole wizarding population but someone can, someone they took over when he was just a boy, just Tom Riddle a normal student" Lucius finished, Dumbledore's eyes widened_

_"They planted an Angel in his mind from a young age, his power kept it alive for years, growing in his mind making him more and more sadistic, then they discovered a way to make him immortal, the angel inside him told him to split his soul, he is alive and the angel is still within him, they ordered the attack on the Potter's to kidnap the boy who lived, but it ended with a rebounding curse" Lucius explained _

_"Perhaps he tried to kill Harry and Daniel prevented him?" Dumbledore theorised_

_"Perhaps but they intend to bring the dark lord back, they intend for him to take control and imprison the wizarding world section by section then the Angel kills him and..." Lucius finalised_

_"The angels have complete control and a food source" Dumbledore ended the sentence grimly, _

_"Then why take Daniel?" Dumbledore wondered_

_"Imagine it, a boy prophesied to kill the dark Lord under Angel control, it would be unstoppable" Lucius shuddered, _

_"I see and if the Dark Lord returns you would not be in his good books" Dumbledore realised_

_"I betrayed the Angels to talk to you and if you think The Dark Lord is evil wait to you see one of them" Lucius snapped_

_"I can arrange protection" Dumbledore offered, Lucius laughed_

_"That won't be obvious much!, they may not know I spoke to you, there are not Angel statues here so as long as we do not speak aloud of it then they might think it's a simple meeting" Lucius hoped, Dumbledore sighed _

_"So how do we find the angels?" he asked, Lucius laughed_

_"They lived in the shadows for over ten thousand years, they could be any statue, time means nothing to them they could stand immobile for a millennia and not care, just be warned, be on the lookout, and if you see one then don't look away, don't even blink, they move faster than anything and kill all in their way... you will know them when you see them..._

The order erupted into chaos at this, shouts of fear and demanding why Dumbledore kept this information back thundered around the room

"Calm" Dumbledore ordered calmly, slowly the room returned to silence

"Albus why didn't you tell us what if these angels are real then they could of killed us all?" Molly shrilled angrily,

"These things killed ten at Potter Manor and are immune to magic what the hell do we do?" Sirius demanded

"Your forgetting something though" Mad eye cackled, all eyes were on him "We have one of them upstairs"

"He is no Angel" Remus remarked

"He seemed it, he and the girl attacked us all" James bellowed angrily not wanting to speak their names,

"Should he be upstairs, what if he hurts one of the children" Lily hissed

"I know not of Harry's condition, but he should awake soon so we can ask" Dumbledore calmed them...

"Where the hell am I?" Harry wondered aloud, he was in a large room, by the softness on the back of his head he was on a bed and the feel of robes he was tied to it. Harry smirked and simply ripped the rope from his torso,

"As if a rope could hold... Ginny!" He realised, he remembered what had happened and immediately knew where he was

"Grimmuald Place" Harry sighed, he looked around and took a breath, he sensed a lot of people downstairs and a few upstairs, then he found Ginny, she was in the room opposite, but in his way were three children, he grimaced knowing one would be his brother, then he worked something out

"The stunner would have knocked me out for an hour, Dumbledore would expect him to be out for much longer, he had a chance to escape long before they knew he was up" his plan fell short when he heard voices

"Harry, Harry who" asked a girl, her voice was soft but vaguely irritating and Harry recognised the next voice as Ron Weasley

"Daniel your brother" Ron asked simply

"Don't be an idiot Ron, Harry died to save me from the Angels" his brother replied icily, Harry growled in frustration, he had gone with the Angels to save Ginny, he slipped out of the door and into the hallway

"You have a brother?" The girl asked, she had bushy hair and her front teeth stuck out, she looked as if she was superior to the group and Harry guessed she was the brains, all were listening into the meeting via a long cable that Harry assumed was a listening device.

"Yeah, he was an idiot when I knew him but when the statues attacked my house he leapt forward to stop them getting me" Daniel whispered still listening to the meeting, Harry felt himself slip into his stone form, the group hadn't seen him but Harry was tempted to lunge forward and rip his brother's head off

"So who's in that room?" Ron asked pointing to a room they had been forbidden to open

"No idea? want to look" Daniel asked, he looked very similar, puppy fat clung to his body in clusters now from some physical excursions while his arrogance and smirk remained the same. He pointed his wand at the door,

"What if it's a death eater?" Hermione hissed angrily

"Or something much worse" Harry growled materialising from the hall, the trio spun round wands raised at him, Harry laughed

"Brother, you think that stick will do anything, Move" Harry ordered, his claws pointed to away from the door

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" Ron asked his voice trebling slightly

"Someone that could tear you three apart with a blink, move" Harry ordered

"Good luck" Daniel spat "I'm the chosen one, I exposed Quirrel, found the chamber and fought of a Dementor last year so get back"

"No, you accidently exposed Quirrel, found the chamber and ran away leading a giant snake through the plumbing where the teachers found it and managed to run away from a confused and weak Dementor" Harry hissed "Now move".

"No you move" came the voice of his father, his wand was pointed at the back of his neck

"Please Potter, you think you can do better" Harry spat, his father moved to say something but Harry spun around, his claw smashed into the man's wand sending it flying to the ground, Harry clenched his fist and thrust it with all his might into his father's chest. The man went tumbling down the stairs, with a crash he hit the floor, Harry turned to the trio  
"MOVE NOW" he roared exposing his fangs, the teens dived out of the way as the order began marching up the stairs, Harry raced into the room smashing the door into pieces, he saw Ginny and scooped her up in his arms

"I'm here Gin" he whispered softly stroking her cheek, she stirred but her age meant the stunner had much more of an effect, he felt a presence behind him

"I have no wish to harm you, let us leave" Harry told the person not turning around

"I am afraid I cannot" came the grandfatherly voice of Albus Dumbledore, Harry spun around. He looked into the eyes of one of the few people who paid him slight attention over the years, Harry saw the Elder Wand, he put Ginny back on the bed gently and raised his hands

"Perhaps we can talk civilly?" Harry suggested, Dumbledore studied him for a moment

"We both know your wand is powerful enough to immobilise me however do you want a battle with someone who could take out most of the order or talk with him" Harry appealed, Dumbledore lowered his wand a bit and with his twinkling blue eyes smiled

"I am sure we can talk like human beings" he replied sincerely, Harry smiled back

"Ginny is not to be touched" he warned, Dumbledore nodded  
"Miss Weasley will be left alone until she awakes" he informed him lowering his wand, Harry smiled

"Thank you Albus Dumbledore, you were always a good man" Harry complimented changing into his flesh form

"And perhaps you still are" Dumbledore suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

Path Of An Angel: Chapter Four

**Harry does not tell them everything in the flashbacks but I'm using them to clear up a few things**

Harry sat awkwardly on a deep armchair by a fire, Dumbledore sat opposite stirring a cup of tea, the old man however was backed by various members of the order standing around the room, most of them glaring at Harry with rage

"So Harry would you like to begin?" Dumbledore asked politely

"I will tell you what I think you can know" Harry answered coolly

Flashback

_Two angels watched as Harry and Ginny spared, both could but did not move _

_"They have become close" one remarked_

_"It was to be expected" the other answered, the children had spent every moment together for the last two months when they arrived, Harry had taken the job of her protector but she was proving to be a very efficient fighter and magic user_

_"The Order mostly gave up looking" one angel smiled,_

_"Dumbledore and Remus have not while the parents mostly have; however I hear the Potter woman has begun writing a book" the other said as Ginny launched a kick at Harry who barely blocked it _

_"Greed and arrogance will be their downfall, the two younglings training will be tough but we show them attention and compassion, something that will be instrumental to their ideals" one Angel hissed _

_"The girl has proven to be more Angel than we thought perhaps we should..." The second began  
"The elder has already agreed but not until she is ready" came the blunt reply_

_"We should be more careful of them, if they turn on us then..." it worried _

_"No, we will soon be the only family they know..._

_One year on_

_"Gin, are you ok?" Harry inquired as he and Ginny walked side by side down a dark hallway, she looked deep in thought but nodded _

_"I just can't believe that the Angels have been with us for a year, I mean look at all we learn" she exclaimed, Harry grinned_

_"I know, do you miss them?" he asked quickly, their families were not often discussed as it brought only memories of neglect from Ginny and abuse from Harry_

_"No!" Ginny stated firmly "I'm starting to think we fit in better here". Her voice was like a confession and Harry put his arm on her shoulder_

_"We do Gin and I think we will for a long time" he assured her _

_Ginny's tenth Birthday_

_"Happy Birthday" was the voice that awoke her, as her eyes slowly opened she was bet by the smiling face of Harry Potter_

_"What time is it?" she groaned sleepily, Harry shook his head_

_"It would take a dragon to get you out of bed" he muttered as Ginny half heartedly punched him on the shoulder _

_"Yeah, yeah" she told him_

_"The elder wants to see us" Harry remarked as if it was nothing, Ginny shot up  
"And you tell me this now? it's like meeting the minster of magic, we can't be late" she squealed pulling clothes on, Harry snickered_

_"In an hour" he finished, Ginny turned _

_"and you couldn't let me sleep?" she hissed, Harry laughed as Ginny grabbed him around the waist and pushed him to the floor_

_Later_

_Ginny stood blindfolded on a podium in the centre of a well lit room, Harry and seven angels stood around her all arms raised while a greying older looking Angel stood at before the girl, its voice was like a knife_

_"Children of stone, Sisters of time we beseech those who are loyal to the angels of old, this girl is one of us but her blood is laced with contaminant, remove this plague and restore our sister to her true form" it cried out, suddenly a ball of white light surrounded Ginny, she looked slightly afraid but stood tall as it fogged over, then she felt nothing as a stone stain began spreading on her lower arm, dagger like nails shot from her fingertips and fangs replaced teeth. Her eyes became grey and expressionless and the blindfold disintegrated into ash before the light faded and her stone form was on display to Harry and the Angels_

_"I present to you, our newest sister" the elder proclaimed _

_Sixth Months later_

_"How dare she" Ginny growled maliciously as her hand gripped Harry's in anger, He had the same look of disgust as in front of them was a book stand,_

Lilly Potter, losing a son and mother to the chosen one

_"All of it is how you were untalented by sacrificed yourself for the good of the world and how I was going to be Daniel's soul mate before the monsters stopped it" Ginny spat as she skimmed the blurb, then she cackled softy, _

_"Oh this is rich, it appears my mother was not a fan of this fairly tell" she smiled, she coughed an in an impression of her mother read_

_"This book is well written and shows good understanding of the reader however it is good to note that Miss Potter shows disregard for the facts and makes assumptions on things that better people than her could only guess at", Harry burst out laughing _

_"No in her mind, I sacrificed myself to come and get you Ginny, at least that's what her interview said" he told her, Ginny sighed _

_"Greed and glory is the only thing in their minds" she decided "Now we need to find Borgin for the elder and he better not annoy us or he might lose a few bones" , Harry laughed as they walked towards Knockturn Alley_

_Four months later_

"_Quirrel? Daniel stated as the man smiled evilly at him "Not Snape"_

_"I suppose Snape is the type but no boy.. you see it was me all along, however it's nice your friends got you to me as I can tell you right before you die that you were never..." Quirrel began as a stone fist smashed into his target's head, a stone but familiar face turned to him _

_"Harry Potter, the true Boy who lived not dead but something else" came a high cold voice_

_"Master you are not strong..." Quirrel warned but a bolt of pain silenced him _

_"Let me see him!" the voice came again, reluctantly Quirrel removed his turban and revealed a red eyed pale face, Harry looked slightly repulsed which Voldemort mistook for fear_

_"Yes, See what I have become, less than a shadow or sprit" he spoke slowly _

_"I don't care" Was Harry's abrupt reply "The stone please". Voldemort recoiled_

_"You are not here to stop me?" he demanded surprised _

_"No, the stone!" Harry demanded again firmly, Harry could sense the badly damaged Angel inside the man's mind and knew it would be little help _

_"Why do you want the stone "Voldemort queried "you are made of it". Harry laughed loudly _

_"Orders are orders, now the headmaster will be along any moment and I need that stone" he told the face sternly, _

_"Well you wasted a trip, I have not got it" Voldemort hissed, Harry smiled_

_"Well if you move I can show you, I'll even let you use it if you wish" Harry assured his as the body of Quirrel moved_

_"Why would you help me? I tried to kill you" Voldemort asked as Harry looked into the mirror _

_"You might be useful to our aims plus it will darken the wizarding world which I'm fine with" Harry replied shortly_

_"Looking into the mirror won't help" Voldemort stated staring as Harry gazed into deeply _

_"The image of an Angel becomes itself and Angel" Harry muttered, then his reflection moved, it reached out with the stone, Harry took it and smashed the mirror_

_"How did you?" Voldemort demanded, Harry nodded towards him, he held the stone _

_"This will speed things up" Harry assumed as Voldemort lunged for the stone greedily, however in his haste a curse collided with him, Harry immediately sped over to a corner and stood still behind a pillar as teachers piled into the room and a surprised Quirrel was overwhelmed, he felt the spirit of Voldemort leave the room, Harry shrugged and slipped the stone inside his pocket, he had what he came for_

_One year later _

_The chamber of secrets stood before Harry and Ginny, they sensed hundreds of starving Angels in the vicinity and supposed with no way of speaking Parsletounge they had no way out _

_"We need to wake them up? Ginny wondered_

_"No, we need to make an entrance to the castle and the outside so when we wake them up they can attack" Harry informed her, they both saw a girl lying on the floor of the chamber and was about to investigate when Daniel, Ron and Professor walked into the room  
"I knew she was here Professor Lockhart, great wizards like us know what to do" Daniel announced as he and the man high five_

_"We are great indeed" he agreed "now we should get Miss Parkinson out of here before the monster comes back" he spoke quickly as if nervous this time when a boy appeared _

_"Who are you?" Daniel shouted annoyed someone would steal his limelight for saving the girl_

_"Pathetic" came a voice then in a language Harry understood perfectly it ordered_

_"KILL" for a moment nothing happened until a giant snake erupted from the huge face of Salazar Slytherin and lunged towards the screaming group, it followed them through the small entrance by breaking it in two and they heard the zoom of a broom and another smashing sound_

_"Well that's the first part done" Ginny joked as the Basilisk punched a hole in the school  
"Who is there? "Tom Riddle bellowed, he looked shocked when a stone Harry and Ginny walked towards him _

_"I had hoped I would meet you , I knew that brat couldn't be the boy who lived and now we meet" Tom grinned evilly_

_"Well we met now as I can see the Basilisk has opened a way in and out of the school so we can leave" Harry decided turning on his heels, Ginny however looked at Tom_

_"How much power do you have?" he asked quickly, _

_"A lot" Tom replied arrogantly, Ginny raised a hand_

_"Good because Angel's live in souls" she spat reaching inside his mind, Tom suddenly screamed as the Angel inside him began taking over his mind, Ginny was indifferent and looked interested when his body exploded leaving behind a holographic Angel, Ginny picked up the diary and threw it at the bust of Slytherin, the angel looked confused_

_"Hold the power, it can be used soon to awaken" she instructed, she blinked and the angel vanished. Harry grabbed her arm and they both sped away._

"And that is all I will tell you" Harry ended the story,

"You turned our daughter into one of you" screamed Molly Weasley

"You left our son to a Basilisk" Lilly roared

"And took the stone?" Dumbledore asked calmly,

"Yes, it was easy after my reflection gave it to me" he told them ignoring his parent cries

"May I ask why? and why you were in the chamber?" the old man inquired further

"No" Harry stated simply "however you may want to know that a few of your students are listening at the door". His words caused Molly Weasley to kick the door of the room open and begin shouting loudly

"Great Story" Mad eye announced ignoring the shouts "but how do we know it's true?". Harry turned his hand to stone

"A thirteen year old girl ripped your fake leg off and knocked you out, the two of us incapacitated the whole order so..." Harry taunted slightly

"Scum" James whispered

"What was that?" Harry demanded coldly,

"You broke my arm and threw me down the stairs, I don't care what you call yourself but you are nothing" he hissed

"Silence please James" Dumbledore requested

"No worries when Ginny wakes up we will both be on our way and we most likely will not be seeing you again" Harry announced

"No way" Mad Eye snarled "You have information and we need it". Harry laughed

"And you want to extract it? good luck seeing as both me and Ginny are immune to truth potion, trying to attack our minds will end in the destruction of yours and we can summon a shield with no wand" Harry pointed out

"No one will try to extract information however I will not allow you to leave" Dumbledore continued sternly,

"and how do you plan on doing that" Harry asked as politely as he could

"Simple I doubt you will kill any of us to escape" Dumbledore remarked, Harry snorted but a voice in the back of his head told him to listen

"And I know somewhere you can go where you will not be at risk" the old man told him

"Where?" Harry asked bored

"Hogwarts, where else?"


	6. Chapter 6

Path of An Angel: Chapter 6

"What?" Harry asked completely caught off guard

"I said Hogwarts" Dumbledore replied sternly

"Albus are you insane? allowing this thing to go to school with our children, he could kill them in a heartbeat" Molly screeched

"I'm with her" Harry announced knowing what the woman said was true,

"You can't allow our Daniel to be anywhere near this monster" Lily spat nastily, Dumbledore held up a hand

"It is my school and all students regardless of species, race, gender or family can attend" he answered profoundly

"Why not just let some death eaters in as well?" James asked incredulously, Dumbledore remained silent

"We'll do it" came a cold voice, Harry looked up just in time to see the red haired girl walk into the room, her eyes were full of disgust and her voice of loathing. Her hands were still stone while her face and body was flesh

"What?" Harry asked before anyone else, Ginny smiled at him

"The elder wants us to, she came to me in a dream" was her response

"Ginny!" Molly cried desperately then she saw her hands "what have they done to you?"

"Nothing of you concern Mother" Ginny replied icily

"I am your mother young lady and you will..." Molly began angrily but stopped when Ginny bared her fangs

"You stopped being my mother when I renounced you, now shut up" she spat angrily as Dumbledore looked at the two of them

"Well if you both in agreement" he smiled

"What!" James roared "you heard the girl, the angels want them to go to Hogwarts, why would we help the people who want to eat us?". Harry laughed at his father's outburst

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT" James bellowed trying to intimidate his son, Harry's mood changed instantly and he stood up, with half a dozen wants pointed at him Harry approached his father and jabbed a finger into his chest

"If you ever try that again I will tear the spine from your body" Harry threatened meaning every word, James paled a bit and struggled to find something to say

"See why would you allow these two into the order, especially since the tournaments on this year" Lily spat at Dumbledore

"I do not see how that has any bearing on this and I see no reason to discuss it" he responded calmly but Harry could sense some anger beneath his patient exterior, it worked however and Lily instantly shut up

"Well if you are both in agreement then I see no reason for you not to attend, however there are rules in place... firstly you will not leave school premises during the year at any time unless accompanied by myself, Minerva or Alastor who will be teaching this year and you are not to assault or cause harm to any student, you will not contact the angels for obvious reasons and you will not use your powers for dark means" Dumbledore continued a lot more serious "You will stay in Gryffindor as other houses will not know of your... condition and will also be expected to speak to me once a week to help us better understand what the angels are and their plan". Ginny spoke first

"I will ask them if they agree to these demands" Ginny offered burying her face with her hands

"What is she doing?" Remus asked slightly worried

"Oh ignore her she's just contacting the angels and I am afraid we cannot not contact our family because they are imbedded in our minds" Harry explained "but there is no point, we only speak when he have to and they won't enter Hogwarts just yet, it would be too difficult".

"Oh so you know their plans" Mad Eye remarked with a smirk  
"I know some of it "Harry admitted "But the details I know will not be disclosed with you",

"Enough please" Dumbledore requested as Ginny emerged from her telepathic conversation

"They agree" was her sharp reply

"Good, now as we have two weeks before school starts you will need a place to stay" Dumbledore began

"He is not staying with us" James proclaimed immediately

"Ginny will stay with us" Molly declared at the same time

"No" Ginny hissed "Where Harry goes I go"

"And more importantly, I will not be staying with the Potter's now or ever" Harry interjected

"He could stay with me" Sirius offered, he looked appalled at his best friends reluctance to see his own son again

"Remus lives here as well so when I'm at work he can stay with him" Sirius continued " If that is ok and Ginny can stay if she wants", Ginny beamed at him  
"Thank you Sirius, see he's being more of a parent to Harry than you were and its only been five minutes" she replied glaring and Lily and James

"No you are coming with us!" Molly demanded,

"No" she spat

"Perhaps a compromise, Ginny will stay with Harry and Molly may come and speak to her whenever she wishes" Dumbledore suggested,

"Fine" Molly agreed as her daughter nodded

"Good ...now I suggest you spend time getting to know your siblings as you have not seen them for many years while we continue this meeting" Dumbledore decided opening the door with his wand , Ginny looked ready to argue but Harry slowly escorted her out of the room

"No need to fight, now what did the elder say?" he asked her quickly

"Hogwarts is a prime target and being there would be very proactive to the cause" Ginny summarised "also to remember the angels our true family above those who abused and neglected us" . Harry nodded

"They must be worried we're going to run back to our old families, fat chance" Ginny snorted, Harry nodded in agreement as they walked up the stairs

"MUDBLOODS, CREATURES OF FILTH, BLOOD TRAITORS" a voice screeched from behind a curtain

"What the hell is that?" Ginny shouted pulling the curtain aside, a woman's portrait occupied the space and was screaming at them with a vengeance

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared at her, the woman surprised at his outburst looked at them

"Now what are you?" she asked staring at them with fascination "a traitor? no, Mudblood? no what"

"Something that will rip you to pieces if you shout again" Ginny warned venomously storming past her.


	7. Chapter 7

Path of an Angel: Chapter 7

Like every day Diagon Alley was swarming with people, spells flew all over the place and the noise consisted of irrelevant gossiping and discussions on the latest spells, books and news, Harry had only been here a few times; twice to stalk a target and once to gather some supplies with Ginny, the girl in question was latched onto his arm as she looked a mixture of amused and awed by the street,

"Ok kids, here's twenty Galleons, go get whatever and I'm sure the jokeshop is not out of bounds, young marauders need to be trained early" Sirius joked handing them a small bag, he had been very kind to them during their stay and seemed to enjoy their company, he and Harry often spoke of their various battles with others (not naming names) and the spells open to them. Ginny was a lot warmer to him after a while seeing as he had no knowledge of involvement in the abuse she and Harry suffered and according to Harry it took a lot to get to know Ginny; she was fierce and very loyal to those who helped her while dangerous to those who dared to cross her.

"Thank you Sirius" Ginny replied curtly "Enjoy work"

"Will do, though stay out of serious trouble" he instructed with a wink before walking off

"Nice guy!" Ginny remarked as they cut through the crowd

"I know" Harry replied

"Well what should we get first and please tell me you crossed wand straight off the list" Ginny whispered

"Of course, wands are just.. weak" Harry sighed, the Angels had taught them both that wands were a way of channelling magic and their Angel DNA gave them the power to use magic without the use of such devices

"Though we need, Christ listen to this... Defending from the dark by James Potter, defensive hexes and spells by James Potter, running from the darkness by James Potter and how to jinx a death eater by..." Harry grumbled

"James Potter" Ginny finished "what a serious ego issue" , Harry laughed knowing the words were so true

"Well that will mean nothing soon" he remarked darkly referencing the time promised by the angels where wizards would see them as superiors

"Oh tell me about, I want to see his face when we feed of him endlessly again and again" Ginny snarled with contempt, they were in the bookshop know and Harry summoned the required texts with a wave of his hand.

"Got em" Harry stated walking over to the counter, he quickly put down a few Galleons as he heard a voice from outside  
"Shut up you filthy blood traitor and your mudblood girlfriend and keep her trap shut to!" The voice was petty and Ginny turned to see a pale boy with blond hair pointing at Hermione and Ron, he was accompanied by a pair of henchman types that looked like a fly could outwit them

"No Daniel?" Harry wondered, Ginny snorted  
"No he's run of to get his mum", her voice was icy

"Pathetic, want to terrify him?" Harry wondered with a dark smile, Ginny grinned evilly

"Why not" she remarked, people in the shop were pressed up against the glass watching the scene play out, however a few turned to see the pair seemingly vanish.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Ron roared with his wand drawn

"Ohh the blood traitor has a wand, anyone behind him better dark" the boy chortled along with his two cronies

"Pathetic" Ginny sneered appearing in the middle of the crowd, Draco Malfoy seemed taken aback

"And who are you, another one of the Weasels?" he sneered hiding his shock "I know you breed like rats but this is ridiculous". Ginny's eyes suddenly turned a very dark grey  
"I would take that back" she replied calmly "I am no Weasley I am something far greater and not even your blood could compare to mine". Her voice was calm but dangerous

"Or what?" Draco gloated "what's a girl like you gonna do?", Crabbe and Goyle menacingly clenched their fists, then something touched their backs. They spun around as a strong stone hand knocked them both out with a single swipe, Draco looked around as his cronies fell to the ground. Then he turned back, in front of him was the same girl but so much different, her open mouth was full of sharp fangs and were only inches away from his face, her stone claws looked ready to rip him apart and her eyes were completely blank, he did the only natural thing

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" he screeched in terror, before he could blink Ginny pushed him up against a wall

"If you ever, ever insult me again I will personally see to it that you lose a lot of your... more sensitive organs" she whispered enjoying the look of terror that passed over his face, the boy's wand was on the floor and a few people behind were looking in a mixture of amazement and fright at the girl

"Understood?" Ginny asked quietly, Draco nodded

"Say it" Ginny ordered

"Yes I understand" he wailed as a woman approached

"What are you doing to my son" she screeched wand drawn, from the shadows Harry emerged and with a flick of his hand the woman's wand flew into his own

"Ginny come one" Harry requested, Ginny took one last look at the boy before releasing him and pushing him to the floor, the arrogant brat looked up at his stone attacker before sprinting away. Harry burst into laughter much to the bewilderment of the crowd  
"What a brat" Ginny remarked chuckling, then she saw the crowd and had an idea, she turned to them

"While you stood there and did nothing two half breeds as you call them defended two children from racism and hate, I hope you were entertained!" she began, some of the crowd looked abashed

"We may have been gone a while but I never expected to see good Witches and Wizards to allow a mere child to act in this fashion, well when I Ginny Weasley left this world I never thought it would be like this, did you Harry Potter?", the crowd murmured to themselves obviously amazed at the news these two children were back and had powers they had no idea of, Ginny gave them one last guilt inducing glare before turning away.

"Nice speech!" Harry murmured

"Thank you, it was all made on the spot but I think our return might pose some interesting questions for our families" Ginny replied with a smile walking quickly away from the crowd

"Nice work with the boy, I doubt he will cause any trouble" Harry complimented

"You knocked those morons out with a swipe I think we both had an equal part in this" Ginny replied

"I suppose" Harry conceded

"Oi" came a voice, acting on instinct the pair spun around claws ready to attack until they saw who was facing them

"Daniel Potter" Harry growled "What do you want". Daniel gave him a look of contempt

"Not here to speak to you" he snarled disgustedly "I'm here to thank Ginny for sticking up for her family and was going to take her away from you, you dark thing" he smiled at Ginny with his eye brows raised , she looked ready to vomit

"Not now to ever" she hissed "and if you ever talk to me or Harry like that I will rip you to pieces". Daniel seemed surprised and his eyes flashed with anger

"But I'm the boy who lived, defeater of Quirrel, discoverer of the chamber, Dementor fighter" he coaxed sweetly, Ginny was looking a bit pale now knowing the boy was trying to chat her up by impressing her

"Right, this got creepy ten seconds ago so were going to go" she decided grabbing Harry's hand and trying to pull him away

"But you need to come with me, you just stood up for your family like a true Weasley" Daniel sulked, Ginny froze and Harry knew the boy had hit a nerve

"I stood up to a racist, idiotic child not for those fool you call a family" she began softly, dangerously, Daniel took a step back

"Now get out of my sight!" Ginny hissed ready to pounce, it took less than a moment for the chubby brat to run". When he was out of sight she shuddered

"That was sickening" she breathed out, Harry smirked

"Think about the girls at Hogwarts, they've been stuck with him for three years and he is getting a bit hormonal" Harry teased

"Shut up!" Ginny pleaded looking ready to vomit

"And that big house all alone what thoughts do you think enter into his mind about you now he's almost fourteen?" Harry continued slyly, this time Ginny really did throw up. A thick grey smudge propelled itself from her stone stomach and she glared at Harry

"For the love of God shut up" she asked looking queasy, Harry laughed putting his arm around his waist, it seemed like a brotherly thing to do but he felt something inside him flutter as she pulled closer to him  
"So what else do we need to buy?" Harry inquired walking through the street as people moved to avoid the sickly sludge oozing its way towards the curb

"Potion equipment and robes, and maybe I can stomach an ice cream as long as you never mention what Daniel does alone in his home while his parents are preparing lessons" Ginny answered still feeling ill, Harry laughed as a woman walked up to them

"Excuse me" she asked politely, she was stick thin with blond curls and her cheekbones and jaw seemed to stick out a bit as she talked

"Hello" Ginny greeted not knowing who this person was

"I was wondering why you threw up just now" the woman replied feigning concern, Ginny however was eager for a chance to discredit the boy who lived

"Daniel Potter just came on to me" she replied shakily, the woman's eyes widened and Harry saw a green quill shaking in her pocket

"Is he that bad?" the woman exclaimed interested

"He's a chubby arrogant brat who thinks because he plays quiddtich he's a big shot" Ginny hissed angrily "he is nothing special and thought because he was the chosen one it gives him the right to have any girl he picks whether she likes it or not". Harry was the woman's face light up as she said those words

"He is a spoilt brat whose parents give him everything he wants while he does no work, the only reason he is doing well in defence against the dark arts and charms it because his parents teach the class and want to keep the fame they have from his defeat of a dark lord he can't even remember, all his so called achievements have been based on luck and the skill of other witches and wizards " Ginny moaned enjoying letting her frustrations out,

"And those book Lily Potter writes I mean god, that rubbish about Harry here sacrificing himself to save Daniel, no he did it to save me but I'm getting ahead of myself" Ginny realised noting the woman looked ready to jump up in pure delight

"So your Harry?" she asked her blond curls shaking with excitement

"Yes I am" he greeted, before he could ask her name she directed a question at him  
"And do you agree with your companion?" she asked quickly

"Definitely, a troll knows more than that brat and his parents are only in it for the money?" Harry answered,

"And how was your experience living with the Potters?" the woman inquired

"They mainly ignored me as I was the non famous one" Harry admitted "wait who are you?". The woman let out a triumphant grin

"I'm Rita Skeeter and you kids have just given be the story of a lifetime"


	8. Chapter 8

Path of an Angel: Chapter Eight 

The smell of frying bacon wafted through number twelve Grimmauld place, it was the first of September and Sirius Black awoke to the a delightful smell. Downstairs Harry and Ginny were preparing him a breakfast before heading off to catch the train, Sirius couldn't go with them because of his job and Ginny refused flat out to go with Molly. The mother and daughter had no relationship at all, each day when the woman came round she sat with Ginny who remained silent; every advance she made was ignored and even the most trivial questions were met with nothing.

"Well good morning? what's this all for" Sirius wondered aloud walking into the kitchen

"We wanted to thank you for letting us stay here" Harry grinned serving the man a generous helping, the two were hungry but not for human food no . They would have something on the way and as they were going alone there was no one to stop them

"Well thank you" Sirius beamed

"Also its an apology for what's going to be in the paper today but me and Harry have no idea at all who leaked all the information that an obviously unwary and annoyed girl spilled to Rita Skeeter who for the record is pretty good at not introducing herself" Ginny commented cheerfully. Sirius picked up a cup of coffee and stared at her

"Sorry?" he questioned hoping he had misheard

"Yeah, umm how to put this nicely. I made some remarks about Daniel Potter and his parents and a certain reporter say heard these and ran off to put them in a paper, or two. No she put them in nine papers, not including magazines" Ginny smiled innocently. Sirius unexpectedly started chortling

"You two kids are a world of trouble" he remarked

"You're not angry?" Ginny asked surprised thinking the man would be protective of his oldest friend

"No not at all, now look James Potter is my oldest and closest mate but when it comes to parenting he's hopeless. It might even wake him up about how badly he treated you but who knows?" the man sighed as he tucked into his breakfast. He grunted in delight

"Very nice" he complimented after a while

"Thank you" Ginny beamed, she was a good cook but rarely got to use her culinary skills as neither her or Harry needed to eat human food, Harry smiled and shook his head knowing Ginny would be mentioning this for some time.

"Well were going to go and get something to eat" Harry began, Sirius looked puzzled and gestured to the breakfast

"No we don't eat... normal food in that sense" Harry explained somewhat awkwardly

"Oh I see" Sirius murmured not wanting to offend the two "Well I'll probably see you at Christmas, enjoy term and remember get into trouble but not too much trouble"

Later

Lily Potter was not in a good mood, firstly the headline today was

Potter Family: Abuse, Lies and Arrogance

the story was mostly slander it seemed and only a small portion of it contained any truth, her real son was accused of being arrogant and also of being an idiot while she was called a bad mother and cruel. Her husband was being scrutinised at work and it was all thanks to that dark creature named Harry. She knew he was trouble from the first day and after he vanished, well she wasn't upset at all, she managed to use him as a way to publish her first book and also make the whole world think that even a stupid, unresponsive child knew the importance of Daniel. However now the publishers were heckling her as it seemed to them that Harry Potter was nothing like he was portrayed and even more importantly her tale of grief and sadness seemed to be made false by the boy's claim. She had told them she was too busy teaching potions and luckily today she was taking Daniel to the Hogwarts Express, if the person spreading this slander had been anyone but that boy then she would have blackmailed and confronted them. However this was no ordinary boy this Harry James Potter; not that he had any right to that name, no he was a dark creature and with the other one; Ginny had attacked her entire family. Now people were saying she should accept him back into the family, not a chance in hell. The only use the thing had was as a paper weight, stone or not he was a menace and she was determined not make everyone see it, however by the end of the year they would. She and James had come with a plan; they were going to enter Daniel into the Triwizard tournament and then they would see who the arrogant, moronic brat was, he would win no doubt and she would help him all the way. Dumbledore wouldn't like it but he had no way to stop them, no they would sneak Daniel in and place blocking charms on all the other entrants, that would guarantee him a spot, Harry would be ignored the moment everyone found out and then she would be the one laughing.

The train

Ginny and Harry walked down the Hogwarts express eagerly searching for a compartment, obviously people had heard of their return and they had no wish to be queried or even talked to about their childhood. Unfortunately they happened to be passing the one compartment with a crowd outside, Ginny who was getting annoyed slightly simply barged through them but a third year suddenly blocked her way.

"You can't pass here without paying respect to Daniel Potter" Colin Creevey announced arrogantly pointing to the boy who lived. Ginny simply smiled and leaned down  
"Listen kid if you don't move within the next ten seconds then I will tear your throat out" she whispered exposing stone fangs. The boy jumped back several feet and Ginny marched on, he looked ready to do the same think to Harry but an identical pair of fangs scared him off

"Idiot" Ginny spat shaking her head.

"You coming in here with us Gin? you don't need to sit with... that" Ron asked suddenly. Harry placed a hand on her arm as she turned, knowing her she would break every bone in his body but instead took a breath

"Ronald Weasley" she began hissing the very name with pure disgust "I am not your sister and despite your futile attempts I will never turn away from who I truly am. Harry is my friend, no my brother and I will not leave his side because you think I should, now leave my sight!". Her command caused him to pale slightly and with a gulp, he darted into the compartment to be with his friends while Ginny and Harry walked on.

"If I'm sharing a dormitory with any of them then their life expectancy can be measured in hours" Harry vowed. Eventually they came across and empty compartment and sat inside

"It's a shame we're not being sorted I always wondered what house we'd be in" Ginny commented

"Dumbledore probably doesn't want us displaying our powers to other houses who might start following us like Tom Riddle when he was at school. Gryffindors are mostly idiots and are to fixed on the idea of good and being brave to even consider following those with greater power" Harry answered, Ginny nodded. Then they heard a stifled sob

"What the hell is that?" Ginny wondered aloud, she turned to see a girl backed into a corner with a group of Slytherins including Draco Malfoy surrounded and taunted her.

"Let me handle this" Ginny told him rising to her feet. Interested Harry followed and watched as Ginny tapped Draco Malfoy on the back, he turned with his usual bravado but his face morphed into fear when he saw who it was.

"You know I'm quite sure we had a conversation involving you not annoying me and thus keeping your sensitive areas, now I'm sitting over there and you mere existence being within my sight is annoying me. So you and your friends can get lost and if I see any of you bulling anyone again then I suggest all of your prepare for an extensive stay at the hospital wing" Ginny growled. A few didn't recognise Ginny and were amazed a girl of her age was threatening someone like Malfoy

"Oi, and who you then you filthy blood traitor threatening good purebloods like us?" A hefty Slytherin boy demanded walking forwards with his fists clenched. Now one thing he should know is that winding Ginny up is a not a good idea; there are three main ways to do this

Call or relate her to the Weasley family

Threaten her

Call her a degrading name

This idiot was doing all at once it seemed and Harry wasn't surprised when Ginny lunged forward grabbed his arm, twisted it behind is back and forced him into a wall  
"What was that?" she asked the squirming child she held with one hand,

"What the F.." the boy began but Ginny cut him off by twisting his arm a few more degrees causing him to cry out in pain

"What was that and if you want to keep this arm I would make a very sincere apology" Ginny warned calmly. Harry was trying to keep a straight face at the expressions of the rest of the group seeing their biggest member brought to his knees by a girl two years younger than him. He gave no answer and Ginny applied more pressure

"I won't warn you again" she promised

"Ok, I'm sorry" she spluttered desperately. true to her word Ginny released him by throwing him to the floor

"Good now all of you get out of my sight" she ordered. It took less than a moment for the group to disperse and leg it back to the Slytherins. The girl in question was a fifth year Ravenclaw, she was Chinese and Harry thought she was quite good-looking, however she was still crying so he went up to her

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, she nodded but then shook her head

"Sorry, I should be used to this by now" she cried. Harry was puzzled and seemed Ginny was to

"Used to what?" he wondered  
"All this, ever since that... brat did what he did I should be used to his kind of treatment" she sobbed. Ginny led her slowly back to the compartment and sat her down, after she calmed down Ginny asked her gently what happened.

"Last year, I took a wrong turn after Quidditch practise and I ended up in the Gryffindor changing room and Daniel Potter was there. Well he thought that I was there for him and hid until I realised where I was and turned to leave, anyway then he jumped up and kissed me" the girl explained through teary eyes. Ginny looked ready to be sick again but Harry was listening attentively

"Well I pushed him off and he tried to stop me leaving and... I slapped him and left"

"As you should" Ginny praised

"Anyway the next day his mother during potions leaned down and told me if I told anyone she would ensure the rest of my time at Hogwarts would be very miserable, I already told some people so the two of them spread a rumour around that I was the Gryffindor team's slut and Daniel rejected me because he was above me. Unfortunately everyone if Gryffindor believed him as he's their hero but it caught like wildfire, now I only have a handful of people who will even talk to me" she sobbed crying into her hands while a furious and shocked Ginny soothed her.

"I'll deal with this" Harry decided exiting the compartment.

Meanwhile

Daniel Potter was in the middle of a very interesting chat about Quidditch when he felt a slight breeze, in was strange but he ignored it and continued talking about the game

"Maybe this year you won't get a dumb slut coming onto you" Ron Weasley remarked provoking a laugh in the compartment.

"I doubt it every girl wants me, though I'm sure I can find someone worthy of a man like me" Daniel bragged arrogantly.

"I rather doubt that" came a calm voice, shocked Daniel turned to see his brother sitting next to him.

"How did you get there?" he demanded. A few didn't recognise Harry and were reaching for their wands, Harry saw this coming and with a flick of his hand all the wands in the room zoomed over to him.

"You want to hear something interesting brother?" Harry inquired plainly, not waiting for a response he continued

"Have you ever heard of the infinite trap? No? well with a touch of my finger" he began pointing a stone finger at his brother's chest. A collective gasp ran though the compartment at the dagger like appendage approaching their hero

"If I wanted to I could send you to an underground prison where my kind await , now the energy from the life you would have lived is devoured by me but this prison has hundreds of us. Now the prison is different to what you would expect, no there are no doors and you can see the path to freedom and its only two hundred metres away. You can feel fresh air but when you run and they always do, my kind grab you and send you back in time one year, they absorb the energy and you are in the same prison. Again you will try to escape and each time you will be sent back until you are an old man, then we keep you alive long enough to see yourself as a boy one last time before we send him back and start the cycle again but then with no more use for you we then snap you neck like a twig." Harry explained seeing his brother's face go from worry to terror

"Now if I ever hear of you spreading rumours or bullying again then the next time you fall asleep" Harry threatened eerily flexing his hands.  
"You will wake up in a place where hope doesn't exist" Harry finished gravely. Then he dropped the wands on to the floor and as quickly as he appeared he vanished

"Who was that?" someone questioned eventually.

"The most dangerous creature you'll ever meet" Daniel answered trying not to show any fear; it didn't work.


End file.
